This invention relates to a load driving apparatus for moving rigid faced loads along a horizontal conveyor support surface and in particular to propelling stacks or piled bundles of relatively large rectangular sheets of corrugated paper board material and the like from one location to another as required for directing the same to various processing machine stations. The flat conveyor run comprises two parallel spaced flights of rollers supporting the bundles of sheets.
More specifically the invention relates to an improved apparatus for accomplishing the same overall purposes as are described in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,629 for "Unit Load Conveying Apparatus" the nearest known prior art. In the device of the patent provision is made for a wedging action to lift and tilt the load until the forces applied in a horizontal downstream direction overcome the frictional resistance otherwise blocking horizontal movement. It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a different arrangement of propelling means for a more simplified and efficient handling of such loads.